Biting the Apple
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: After the first week of school, Iceland returns to home disturbed by bad memories and a new obsession. While Norway tries to comfort his cravings (NorIce) (Warnings: Lemmon, mentions of Iceland x OC).


**Oh, he's under my skin  
>Just give me something to get rid of him<br>I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
>Another little white lie<strong>

_**"Skin" by Alexz Johnson ("Instant Star")"**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>[…]<span>**

"…So… How does it feel? To be rejected and reject?" Eiríkur asked, malice could be perceived in his voice tone and smirk.

Iceland swallowed. "I… S-She…" He mumbled, her name, and voice, and figure, was everything he could remember, nothing else since the night of the party.

"You really are an idiot" Eiríkur replied. He stood up and walked up to the balcony, the closed windows acted as a barrier. "What about your other friend?" He asked with a dry voice tone; even if Iceland couldn't see his face, his expression was flagrantly monotonous.

"…He's a boy" He answered, emphasizing the last word.

Eiríkur tapped his forehead with a hand. "Oh God… I can't believe how stupid you are" He blurted out, this time, turning his head to glare at him. He took a long breath suddenly "But I won't get mad for something as aberrant as you, you're not worth that" He assured as he approached him. "Look at me" He said, taking him by his chin "If you don't dare to do something that could save you, then, you will suffer very much from now on" He assured with an evil smirk "But don't worry, you will always have me to save you… You will always have yourself." He assured again, this time, unzipping his trousers.

**[…]**

*****Lukas' POV*****

_"And so with the sunshine and the great bursts of leaves growing on the trees, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beg"_—

"Mh~"

Someone or something interrupted my lecture. It was a faint moan, followed by what seemed a pant. I decided to close the book and place it on the table.  
>Without even bothering in turning off the lamp, I rotated the bronzed latch and got out of my room.<br>Dark. The entire mansion was dark; the dim moonlight seeped impetuously through the transparent curtains, and that was everything that illuminated the place.

"Ngh~"

Another groan caught my attention. I started to move clumsily between the doors, but none of them gave signs of someone awake.  
>The irregular sequence of whimpers led me to Iceland's room, it wasn't necessary to read his name on the white door. His light was still on, that meant that he was the one who produced those noises.<p>

"Iceland?" I asked with a soft smile, I wonder if he was doing something with Faroe, after all, her light was off, maybe to prevent someone from thinking that she ran away to Iceland's bedroom.

No one answered.

"Nhh~!"

I heard another moan; this time it was louder. I'm now thinking if he has hurt himself…

"I-Iceland?" I asked one more time, I was worried about him. I decided to open the door reluctantly "Iceland, I know you're awake… I want to know what's ha—"

I guess I shouldn't have opened the door…

**[…]**

*****Omniscient Narrator*****

Norway stood there, staring at his brother's hands. A sprinter of shame whipped Iceland's chest, and his eyes started watering a bit.  
>He quickly hid his erection behind his underwear and ran toward his brother to push him out of his bedroom, still with unzipped trousers.<p>

"You have to knock the door whenever you want to get into someone else's bedroom! Did you know that?!" He asked, completely upset.

"I'm sorry… But you shouldn't be ashamed of this, Iceland, it's perfectly normal" Norway assured with a chuckle.

The younger brother blushed and looked down.

"Just… get out" He said in frustration, and tears started sliding down his cheeks.

Norway shook his head.

"No…" He replied, taking his brother by his chin. "You've been acting strangely these days… Is something happening, Iceland?" He asked as he stepped in his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"…You wouldn't understand" The younger nation answered "No one seems to get it… No one seems to notice it either…" He replied

The elder brother took his hand and led him to his bed, he sat down and made his brother sat on his lap after that.

"Tell me, what's happening? Did something happen the day of the party?" He asked one more time, with the sweetest and calmest voice tone he could produce.

Iceland nodded.

"You know how much I like Faroe… I'd do anything to make her mine… But she's obviously not attracted to me. And the day of the party… She spent all of her time with her friends. But then… Hong Kong was there to comfort me, yeah… We ended up in our room and we… we… did things… but I rejected him…" He confessed, between sniffs and sobs "I… I don't know what's happening to me… Sex is everything I crave, and I haven't even done it…" He buried his face in his brother's shoulder to hide all his shame and concern. Norway entangled his fingers in the white, silky hair, and started to stroke it lightly.

"My dear little brother…" He whispered into his ear, taking him by his head to look him eye to eye "I really wish I could do something for you…" He said, and then, he suddenly caressed Iceland's belly and led his hand down, until reach his erogenous area covered by the white underwear. "Please… Let me give you what you want, that's my only craving, I want to please you in every way you'd want me to…" He whispered again as he grabbed his brother's erection.

Iceland moaned. He caressed his brother's cheek with his lips, slowly and softly, drawing an invisible line as he felt the delicate skin changing of texture, until he reached his mouth. Their lips then melted in a passionate kiss, starting with playful and naughty pecks, followed by a common kiss, and ending up in a tongue entanglement.  
>The elder brother proceeded unbuttoning the Icelander's shirt; he pushed him away and lay him down on the bed. Then, he crawled and positioned himself above him, leaned closer and started kissing his cold chest. After a few seconds, he found himself licking and biting softly one of his brother's nipples, while the other one was being caressed by his hand.<br>Between mild moans of pleasure, Norway managed to get rid of Iceland's trousers, and of his own as well. The younger nation tugged his brother's shirt and started unbuttoning it; once done, their mouths met in a kiss again.

"This is going to hurt a bit at first" Norway said as he pushed him away

"I don't care, do it, do it anyway" He replied, craving for more

The elder nation looked down at his brother's boxers. He slid his hand into them and pulled them off, then, he did the same with his own underwear. He sat the younger sibling on his lap one more time and started to introduce his index finger inside of his brother's entrance at the same time he kissed him all over his face. He added one more finger and then started to scissor them, stretching the hole. He looked at the expression drawn on her brother's face: he seemed to be confused, or perhaps ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Norway asked with concern

The Icelander nodded. The elder nation imitated him for then lie him down one more time. He then lay down next to him and embraced him from aback without stop scissoring him. The Norwegian kissed his brother's neck and bit his ear lightly.

_"Jeg elsker deg, min lillebror"_ He whispered with a smile, making Iceland blush. He then drew his fingers out of the hole, took his erection and started to tease the entrance with the tip of it. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He said, kissing his jaw; Iceland nodded in response.

After a moment, Norway introduced a part of his lenght into his brother's hole, making him moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Then, he proceeded and inserted more of his erection. Iceland convulsed as waves of pain climbed his spine, and waves of pleasures went to his erogenous area. Norway then started to thrust his penis back and forth slowly, trying to not hurt his brother.

"F-Faster… Norway, please…" The Icelander begged between moans and groans

Norway took his brother by his hips; one of his hands stayed there, while the other one went to Iceland's erection, and started massaging it. He added more speed to his thrusts as the whimpers became louder, delighting his ears in a scale from pleasure to pain.

"S-Stop! I-It hurts…" Iceland groaned as a shot of semen burst into his brother's hand

The elder nation giggled as he contemplated his hand, now, soaked with the sweet nectar of his brother's. He led it to his mouth and started licking it suggestively, forgetting by a moment that the younger nation was still there.  
>Iceland turned around and positioned himself above his brother; this one gave him a strange and steady look. He then lay down with his head between Norway's legs, surrounding them with his arms, and placing his hands on his erect member. He took everything he could into his mouth and started stroking the rest.<br>Norway moaned in an indescribable pleasure and dug his nails on the sheets. Iceland swirled his tongue, which made the elder nation produce a loud whimper and close his eyes after that: the feeling was unbearable.

*****Lukas' POV*****

"Does it feel good?" A voice asked, interrupting the sweet moment between Iceland and I

That voice… I knew that voice.

"Tell me, does it feel good?"

Leif.

"Fucking with your little brother… you should be ashamed" He mocked.

I'd have answered if the pleasure would have let me… But everything I could do was mumble something incomprehensible, when I started to feel my eyelids heavier… and my vision turned black…

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh... I hate the way this looks longer on Word ;;<br>Anyway, this is an extract of "Requiem in Blue", a fanfiction I'm writing and I'll post on March (a month left, yay!), I also wrote it a year ago for my best friend's birthday, and for some reason I'm posting it now uwu**

**Hetalia and the characters of Iceland and Norway belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The characters of Eiríkur, Leif (Iceland's and Norway's alter-egos or 2P!) and Faroe belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoy it, see you soon =3**

**P.S: Tell me if you see any misspelling.**


End file.
